This application in general relates to a ladder system for use with a pair of spaced storage shelves.
In the prior art, many warehouses have crowded storage shelves spaced by a narrow aisle. It is common that items may be stored in the aisle. It is desirable to provide a ladder to access items stored on those shelves.
One prior art ladder is mounted on rollers for movement along the aisle. While this type of ladder has benefits in some applications, if there are obstructive items stored on the floor of the aisle, the ladder may not always be able to pass around the items.
Another type of prior art system is a "library-type" ladder which is mounted for movement longitudinally along one of the shelves. Again, if obstructive items are stored in the way of the ladder, the ladder may not be able to move around the obstruction. Further, this type of ladder requires a single ladder unit for each of the two spaced storage shelves.